


Awakening Love

by Fanfic_fanatic24



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Doctor Jinyoung, M/M, Mafia Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_fanatic24/pseuds/Fanfic_fanatic24
Summary: Just a nice JJP fluff to satisfy our souls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big shoutout to my friend Rey that helped me a lot with this series

“Jinyoung. I need a quick favor from you. It’s an emergency.” Jinyoung heard his childhood friend speak in a worried tone which made him wake from his peaceful slumber immediately.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked sitting up and turning the lights on.  
“I can’t say that over phone. But you have to come over to my apartment ASAP. Its an emergency. Come with your surgical kit. Shit! This isn’t stopping. Jinyoung please come fast.” And with that, the line went dead.  
Jinyoung had no clue as to what was going on. But he knew that Jieun wouldn’t have called him unless it was absolutely necessary. So, he got out of the bed and rushed to your apartment with his surgical kit not even bothering to change out of his night clothes in order to not waste time.  
Upon reaching her apartment, he entered the passcode which he knew now by heart from visiting the place several times before. After seeing Jinyoung enter the apartment, Jieun let out a sigh of relief. But all Jinyoung could see was blood.   
Jieun was putting pressure on a man’s abdomen area but despite that a lot of blood was coming out. Not caring about anything, Jinyoung immediately moved Jieun to the side and inspected the wound.  
“We should take him to the hospital right now. He’s already lost a lot of blood.” He announced preparing to call 911.  
“No hospital.” The injured guy said groaning and trying to sit up.  
“Why not? Jinyoung asked making him stay down so as to not lose more blood.  
“Because I said so. Now, Pretty Boii if you can do something, do it here.” He said with a weird glint on his face despite the amount of blood he’s been losing.  
Jinyoung looked at him calculatedly for a few seconds trying to decide whether the risk he was going to take now was worth it. He decided that he didn’t have much of an option that to treat him because that’s the oath he had taken when he became a doctor. Save every life.  
“Alright. Lie down. Slowly. Jieun bring me a white cloth and a bottle of spirited alcohol.” Jieun followed all the instructions given to her obediently and stood in a corner watching Jinyoung work. After what felt like eternity, Jinyoung finished stitching the wound and covered it with dressing.  
“It’s done. But you shouldn’t move a lot from this place to not disturb the stitches.” Jinyoung ordered his now patient who was lying on the couch will his face looking pale. Now that Jinyoung had time to take a good look at his face, he noticed that he looked handsome and similar to Jieun. He must be her brother - Jaebum with whom she was no longer in contact for some weird reason that no one knows.   
“That would be no problem pretty boii as long as you are here with me.” Jaebum said with a smirk despite how beat he looked or felt. Jinyoung couldn’t help but blush a little before going to clean up all the blood from his hands.  
“Stop flirting with my best friend.” Jieun scolded Jaebum to which he only responded with a shrug and he’s cute.  
At that moment, Jinyoung was glad that his back was facing Jaebum and hence he couldn’t see the heat that invaded his cheeks because of that comment. It also made him wonder how one could joke and flirt despite what had happened not five minutes back.  
After calming his heart, Jinyoung wrote down a few medicines and handed it to Jieun so that she can make sure he takes them on time to heal sooner.  
“I’ll come back later today to change the dressing.” Jinyoung said gathering his items to return to his apartment.  
“Leaving already, Pretty boii?” Jaebum asked with a slight pout.   
Jinyoung had no idea why he let him call that repeatedly when if it was anyone else, he would have knocked the breath out of them. Maybe it was because he was hurt really bad. Yes, it was that. Nothing else.  
“Yes. Like I said I will come back later. And it’s Jinyoung or Dr. Park and not pretty boii.”   
“I didn’t know that and it’s not like I lied or something. You are a pretty boii. But from this angle you look like a Prince. Prince Jinyoung. Suits you.”  
“You must be high on pain meds. I’ll see you later.” With that Jinyoung bid both the siblings a bye trying to ignore the heat that crept on his cheeks so bad.  
Jinyoung was always used to the flirting that came his way because of his looks from his patients, the nurses that worked at the hospital but none of them affected Jinyoung like Jaebum did and he had no one idea what to do about it. Also, Jinyoung hadn’t dated anyone in so long because his work always kept him busy and most of the potential partners did not like that about him which made him give up on the whole dating thing and focus more on his career.  
When reaching his apartment, it was already 8. So Jinyoung had no time to take a nap. So, he headed straight to the shower and got to work. On the way back from work, he decided to visit Jaebum and change his dressing.  
When Jinyoung entered the apartment, he could hear an argument going on. Not wanting to interrupt, Jinyoung stood by the door trying to not make a noise.  
“I want nothing to do with you or your stupid job, Jaebum. Just leave my apartment and me and my life alone That is exactly why I stayed away but you had to show up today and ruin it all!” Jieun yelled at him.  
“It’s not like I wanted this life. If you didn’t already notice, the so-called job was also done by dad and I just inherited it.”  
“Yes. But dad is dead now. So is mom.”  
“Exactly. You’re the only family I have left right now. I don’t want to lose you too.”  
Then leave me alone Jaebum. You know it’s only because of your job. All the killing and violence and extortion. I couldn’t sleep a whole month since I came to know about all these. That’s why I decided to move out and away from all that.” Jieun said in a small voice.  
Killing, violence and extortion? Jinyoung was beyond shocked. He knew that the wound he treated was not any ordinary one and that Jaebum was stabbed with a knife. He also had an idea that Jaebum was not involved in a legal business to have such kind of wound but hearing from his own sister and not hearing any defence from him make Jinyoung scared. He didn’t want to get involved into this mess in any way. He decided that this would be the last time he saw Im Jaebum.  
Before Jinyoung could make a move either inside or outside the apartment, Jaebum spotted him standing by the door looking deep in thought.   
“Hey there Pretty Boii. Come here to see me?” Jaebum asked trying to ease the tension in the apartment.   
Jaebum had a wild a wild idea that Jinyoung had been listening to their conversation. But he wasn’t angry like he would have been if it were someone else. There was something about this Park Jinyoung that made him want to know him more and get closer. Also, the fact that Jinyoung might know or have an idea about what he did for a living made him scared. Scared that he might be afraid of him or worse, disgusted at him. This was new for Jaebum himself. He wasn’t the type to be worried about what people thought about him. But Park Jinyoung was not like all. He was different in all aspects from everyone in the world. That’s what drew him to Jaebum.  
“Came here to see your wound.” Jinyoung corrected not meeting his eyes, went to stand in front of motioning him to remove his shirt.  
“Already eager to see my shirtless?” Jaebum asked with a smirk and removed his shirt making Jinyoung both blush and roll eyes at him. Jinyoung tried to ignore that watchful eyes that was on him and changed the dressing. After finishing up Jinyoung moved to the kitchen sink to wash his hand again without even looking at Jaebum which bothered him a lot. He wanted to do something about it but the only problem was that he had no idea regarding what to do.  
“You should be able to do your regular functions properly now. Just don’t put too much force on the wound or the stitched might rip. Also, make sure that water does not go near the wound. Change the dressing at regular intervals.” Jinyoung said packing his bags still not looking at him.  
“Will you come and do it for me Pretty Boii?” Jaebum asked putting his shirt back on.  
“You’re not the only patient I have. Also, don’t call me that. I’ll see you later.” Jinyoung said the last part only looking at Jieun who nodded in response.  
“Okay, my Prince. Later at your hospital it is then.” Jaebum said as Jinyoung was walking out of the door, clearly missing the message or choosing to ignore it.  
\---  
It had been a few days since Jinyoung had treated Jaebum and saw him. Maybe he did get the message. As much as Jinyoung wanted to not think about him, he could help but worry about his wound. Jinyoung had no means of contacting him which was both a relief and worry. But Jinyoung made sure that it did not affect his work.   
When Jinyoung returned from his usual rounds after checking up on his patients, he noticed that the door of his office was slightly ajar. He swore he locked the door before leaving. When Jinyoung opened the door, the person standing there was definitely who he expected to be there.  
“Jaebum?” Jinyoung asked not able to believe his own eyes. Seeing Jaebum standing there looking healed and normal filled him with a sense of relief.  
“Hello, my Prince. I thought I found the wrong Dr. Park again but then I saw the picture of you and who I suppose is your family on the table. You looked cute as a kid. Not that you don’t look cute now. But you know.. kids are always extra cute.” Jaebum said as he proceeded to inspect that photo.  
“You were looking for me?” Jinyoung asked unable to hide the confusion in his voice taking the photo from him and placing it back on the table.  
“Of course, I was looking for you. Jieun refused to tell me anything about you. So, I was looking for all the Park Jinyoungs that were doctors in our city and voila here I am in front of you.”  
“Why were you looking for me in the first place?”   
“Because I like you.”  
“You what?” Jinyoung asked expressing his shock both verbally and with his reaction.  
“I like you my Prince.” Jaebum repeated with a chuckle moving to stand in front of him.  
“But you barely know anything about me and we met like only 2 times and you were almost dying the first time.”  
“I know. But there’s just something about you that I can’t point a finger on but makes me want to stay close to you and keep you safe. Will you let me?”  
“But…. “  
“My job?” Jaebum asked worry lacing his voice. He felt vulnerable standing in front of him and feeling vulnerable was one thing that he hated absolutely.  
“Yes.” Jinyoung responded with a nod looking into his eyes.  
“Are you scared of me?”   
“No.”   
That was definitely not the response Jaebum was expecting.  
“No?”  
“No. I’m worried. About you.”  
“Worried? Why?”  
“That’s exactly what I’ve been wondering myself.”  
“Need some help with it?” Jaebum suggested with a smirk.  
“Maybe. Maybe not”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Jaebum had showed up at the hospital and Jinyoung had neither accepted his proposal nor denied it. But Jaebum was not one to give up so easily.  
Jaebum showed up at the hospital everyday with lunch to both make sure he ate and also to make his presence known.  
As much as Jinyoung liked the attention he got from Jaebum and knew that at some point he did start liking him back, there was something that held him back from confessing his feelings to him. He was sure that he wasn’t scared of him because of his job. But he didn’t want this relationship to be a total failure. He was scared that someone will screw up and this will go down the drain.  
Jinyoung did not want another failed relationship that made him wonder for days, weeks and even months where it all went wrong and whether it was his fault that it did not work. He did not want sleepless nights where his own dark thoughts ate him up and made his feel miserable about himself.  
Jinyoung knew he should talk about his fears and insecurities instead of leading him on like this. But how does one bring this up in a regular conversation? ‘The food is nice. Thanks. Also, I have serious insecurity about relationships and that’s the reason why I haven’t given you a proper answer. But it’s no big deal. Let’s continue eating.’ Yea, that should be a grand success, Jinyoung thought to himself bitterly.  
“Earth to Jinyoung.” Jaebum waved his hand over his face trying to grab his attention back to what he was saying. “What were you thinking so deeply?”  
“Its nothing.” Jinyoung dismissed it quickly.  
“Okay.” Jaebum agreed without wanting to push him too much. He observed that Jinyoung was on that liked his own personal space and the one way to get him to open up was to give him some space and time.  
After Jaebum said that, Jinyoung thought about it. Maybe now was a good time to tell him. The opportunity presented itself for Jinyoung and yet he let it go. He wanted to smack himself for being dumb.  
“Actually.” Jinyoung started, looking at Jaebum. “I was thinking about this thing going on between us.”  
“Us?” Jaebum asked with a small smile.  
“Yea. Us. I know I haven’t given you a proper answer yet for the dating question you asked me. And I also know its not fair on my part to do this to you.” Jinyoung paused taking a deep breath preparing himself to talk about the one thing he had been trying to bury deep down for a really long time.  
“It’s ok, Jinyoung. Take your time. You don’t have to explain.” Jaebum said passing him a warm smile.  
“No. It’s not ok. The thing is I’m scared. Not about you or your job. About me. Us. What if we don’t work and we end it in bad terms.”  
Jaebum didn’t know how to respond to that. Nothing can be said for certain and anything can happen anytime. Jaebum knew this better than anyone. He lives a life of risks and uncertainties and yet he didn’t know what to tell him to make him feel better.  
“I should tell you where this fear of mine is coming from. My ex and I. we loved each other and were together for over a year. But I don’t know how or why, but we started drifting apart just like that. We fought a lot for even the smallest things and blamed each other for everything.  
Even when we decided to try to work it out because we loved each other it ended up badly. The fights were worse than before. We weren’t ready to adjust with each other even for the smallest things. At the end a big fight broke out because I went to a party that one of my colleagues hosted to celebrate his promotion when at the same time, he lost his job because of recession. We argued, yelled and called each other names and then we broke up. We knew it was not going to work out anymore no matter how much we tried to mend it. The relationship was broken beyond repair and there was nothing to save.  
Even now, sometimes I wonder how that fight started in the first place and I think maybe if I had listened to him more back then, we would still be together. This thought haunted me for so long that I couldn’t get a proper good night’s sleep.  
But, thankfully for me, my friends were really supportive of me and helped me get through it. It took me a long time to get over him and my own guilt.  
I don’t want that to happen to us because I really like you and I don’t want to screw things up between us.” Jinyoung finished with tears filling his eyes.  
Jaebum got up from his seat and knelt before Jinyoung cupping his face making him look at him.  
“Jinyoung. Your fear is quite rational and I understand how hard it must have been for you to open to me about these things and I appreciate that. The future is uncertain and we cannot tell for sure what is going to happen. But I can assure you that I will not let our today be ruined because of anything and make sure you’re happy because you’re my Prince and my Prince shouldn’t worry about anything.” He said pressing his lips to his forehead.  
Jinyoung couldn’t help but shed a tear after listening to what he said. Ever since he broke up with his ex, Jinyoung had difficulty in loving someone and opening up to them. But Jaebum was different. Jaebum wanted to change the way Jinyoung perceived the world if he let him and for some weird reason, he did.  
Jinyoung believed that Jaebum could help him love himself and make him see all the colours of life and enjoy it to its fullest.  
Slowly, Jinyoung bent down and kissed Jaebum wanting to convey all his emotions. Jaebum responded immediately but let Jinyoung set the pace for them. He wanted Jinyoung to be comfortable and not doubt anything about them.  
The moment of intimacy and bliss shared by them was short lived as Jinyoung got called because of an emergency to one of his patients.  
“Go, my Prince. I’ll be right here waiting for you.” Jaebum said pecking his lips as Jinyoung pouted.  
“Promise?”  
“Yes. Now go before you kill your patient.”  
Hearing that Jinyoung yelled a ‘shit’ and ran out of the room grabbing his coat and stethoscope which made Jaebum laugh at how adorable and cute Jinyoung looked.

Jaebum wanted to treasure the look that Jinyoung had when they were rudely interrupted, though for valid reasons because he looked so cute when he was pouting like that. Jinyoung was the most cutest and amazing guy that Jaebum had ever met in his whole life and considered himself lucky to have gotten to know him and date him.


End file.
